It's just a silly crush
by Ellana17
Summary: Katie Bell had had a crush on her gorgeous Captain since she had entered the Quidditch team on her second year. Now she is on her fourth year and she still doesn't know what to do about it. ONE-SHOT. Sets during Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban


**Hi everyone. I had this idea in the back of my head for a while, I think it's a bit silly but I like it anyway so I decided to publish it.**

**I'm not a native speaker so there might be some mistakes.**

**IT'S JUST A SILLY CRUSH**

Katie was up in the air, the Quaffle in one hand while the other was grapping her broom. She made a pass to Angelina who scored a goal.

"Excellent everyone!" exclaimed Oliver, their Captain.

They all headed down to the ground.

"If we play like this next week, Ravenclaw doesn't stand a chance"

Katie zoned out as she looked at him while he entered the boys locker room. She had had a silly crush on her Captain since she had joined the Quidditch team during her second year, and she did not know what to think – or what to do – about it. She had not told a soul about it, of course. Not even to her best friend Leanne; certainly not to Angelina or Alicia; _hell _not to said Captain.

At first Katie had thought that these feelings represented nothing more than a silly crush on her older and handsome Captain. She had been - like - thirteen when she had entered the team, and he was two years older. He had brown hair, gorgeous hazel eyes and he played Quidditch better than anyone else she knew. Of course she fell for him. She looked at him from afar, not daring to speak to him outside from practice.

How screwed was that?

As the years had passed, they had developed a friendly relationship. They were not the best of friends, but they talked, laughed, and even took breakfast together from time to time.

Her crush had not disappeared. Actually, she had found herself falling head over hells for her Captain.

That was so wrong, in every way possible. And it broke her heart to think that he could never like her the way she liked him. She was only a fourth year, and he was leaving Hogwarts at the end of the year…

"I think she's zoned out."

Katie turned her attention to Alicia.

"Hey Katie, welcome to the world of the living" she greeted with a smirk.

Katie just gave her a weird look. Then she realized that they were in the girls' locker room. How did she even get there?

"I've been trying to speak with you for five minutes" explained Angelina, a little bit annoyed.

"Er…sorry" said Katie with a weak smile. What were you saying?

"I was trying to say" emphasized Angelina "that if you still needed help for your DADA essay I could help you tonight."

"Oh, thank you Angie, that's really nice of you."

Angelina smiled at her, and the three of them headed for the Common Room.

"Well" began Alicia "now you can tell us what you were thinking about."

Katie gave her a puzzled look.

"Earlier. You seemed quite caught in your thoughts."

"Oh… That was nothing important, really. Just classes and exams, you know."

Alicia did not seem to buy the explanation but did not ask any other question.

**ooo**

During Transfiguration class the next day, Katie surprised herself by her total absence of attention. Well, it was hard to focus on the transfiguration of small animals when she could only think about Oliver. She was beginning to think that her attachment to him was a very noisy problem; it could put in danger her schooling, her place on the team, her reputation. She was a bit overreacting for sure, but she could not think of something else than Oliver at every hour of the day and it began to scare her.

She stopped herself and tried very hard to focus on the class when she realized that she was writing "O.W" all over her notes.

**ooo**

Katie was so caught in her own thought that she did not see the Bludger coming, nor did she hear Alicia's scream. She felt something hard hit her arm, and then she yelled. The pain was so strong that she could not see anymore, she could feel nothing but the pain.

She somehow managed to land but fell on her butt on the grass of the pitch.

The team landed next to her and Oliver took a quick look at her arm. She cried in pain and felt tears rolling down her cheek.

"Ok" said Oliver "Practice dismissed. I take Bell to the hospital wing."

Katie looked up at him and opened her mouth to protest maybe, she was not sure of what she was doing because of the pain, but he cut her by saying with a bossy tone:

"No, you're hurt; I take you to the hospital wing."

Oliver wrapped one of his arms around her waist and began to walk with her to the castle.

"I hurt my wrist Oliver, I can still walk" she managed to say.

He just shrugged and did not withdraw his arm. They finally entered the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey walked toward them.

"Another Quidditch injury?" she asked.

Katie nodded as Oliver said:

"I think she broke her wrist."

"Well, Miss Bell, let me see this."

Katie sat on the side of a bed and let Madam Pomfrey examine her injury. She bit her lips – hard – to refrain a yell of pain.

"It seems broken indeed" said Madam Pomfrey. "I'm going to give you a potion, but I am afraid you will have to stay here for the night."

Katie nodded once again and lied on the bed. Oliver followed Madam Pomfrey as she was looking for the potion.

"She gonna be all right?"

"Don't worry Mr. Wood; she will be just fine and able to play again in a few days. But for now I think you should leave. It's already past curfew."

Oliver only shrugged. He did not want to get into trouble, but he did not want to let Katie alone either. He headed for her bed and said:

"I have to go; I'll say to the team that you're all right, ok?"

"Okay" she said with a weak smile.

That was not ok though. She did not want him to leave.

"Okay then. I'll come first thing in the morning."

"No, it's alright Oliver. I'll go to class early and…"

"No, no, I'll come get you and we could have breakfast together if you'd like."

"I'd love to."

Madam Pomfrey arrived.

"Well, well, Mr. Wood, you should already be in your Common Room. She'll still be here in the morning you know."

Oliver nodded.

"Goodnight Katie."

He left the room.

"And I thought that he didn't have time for nothing except Quidditch" said Madam Pomfrey as she filled a glass with a silvery potion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, obviously I was wrong since he has time for a girlfriend."

Katie's jaw fell.

"What? No! There's nothing between us."

As she gave her the glass, Madam Pomfrey glanced at Katie like she wanted to say "yeah, like I'm going to believe that".

Katie just took the glass, drank the potion and fell asleep in no time.

**ooo**

As he promised, Oliver came to fetch Katie in the hospital wing and they went to the Great Hall together where most of the team, and Leanne, was gathered.

"How are you?" Alicia asked.

"I'm so sorry" George said.

"Nah, that's okay, no harm done, really. It wasn't your fault."

She picked a toast.

"It was mine actually" Oliver said totally out of the blue.

The members of the team looked at him with their mouth wild open.

"I've been a little stressed out lately" (Fred and George exchanged a skeptical glance: _a little_?) "and we can't actually keep this pace. I'm sorry to have tired you out with all these practices. So, no practice tonight."

He took a piece of toast before heading for his first class, leaving the members of his team with wild opened mouth and eyes.

"Wow" said Angelina to Katie after a while. "He_ really_ must like you."

"Yeah, right" she said, rolling her eyes and biting on her toast.

She did not dare believe that Angelina had just said to her. She did not want to raise her hopes.

"I'm going to the library tonight" she said to Leanne after a while.

Leanne nodded.

"I can't believe that you'll spend your only free-Quidditch evening with something as boring as _classes_" George said.

"Well" replied Katie. "We can't all open a joke shop, can we?"

"You're quite right indeed, my dear Katie" Fred noted with a pompous tone. "Speaking of which, we have some experiment to do before classes start. Coming, George?" he asked as he stood up.

"Coming, Fred."

**ooo**

Katie was walking from the library to the Common Room when she spotted Oliver walking ahead of her. She joined him quickly.

"Hey Oliver."

"Hi Katie."

He seemed a little disturbed but she thought that he certainly did not want to talk about it with _her._

"Where were you going?" she asked.

"Common Room actually. I have an essay for Snape to finish. You?"

"Common Room too. I was in the library to finish my homework for the whole week."

"The whole week, huh?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, as we didn't have practice tonight…"

"Right."

Katie could not stand it anymore, she just had to ask:

"You're all right?"

Oliver looked down at her, he seemed to be caught off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem a little…depressed? I know you're stressed about the Quidditch Cup, and that you want to play professional and all, but you can't let it trouble you like that."

"If only it was my main problem…" he mumbled.

Katie was not sure that he had actually said that.

"Quidditch is pretty much all my life" Oliver added.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"And, well, it _is _my last chance to win the cup."

"We're gonna win, Oliver, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, it's nice of you."

Katie shrugged.

"Well, it's only the truth."

They had reached the Common Room by now.

"Thanks Katie. If only all my problems could be solved that easily…"

Katie gave the password to the Fat Lady, then she turned and faced Oliver.

"What are your other problems?"

Oliver seemed to realized, too late, that he had let spilt more that he meant to.

"N…nothing, really."

"Oliver…"

"You're gonna stay here all night or actually enter the room?" asked a very annoyed Fat Lady.

As neither of them seemed to pay her attention, she sighed and closed herself.

"You've been acting strange lately, Oliver. Tell me what's bothering you so I could help you."

He let out a bitter laugh.

"Well if you can help me win the heart of one of my Chasers… but I really doubt it."

It was like someone had slapped her on the face…hard.

"Oh, who it is then? Angelina or Alicia?"

"Actually, you should just forget I said that."

He gave the password to the Fat Lady again.

"No" said Katie, grapping his arm. "You have said too much to stop now."

"Why do you even care?"

"Well…I…because…"

"That's what I thought."

He entered the room and Katie followed him. The Common Room was nearly empty, except for some fifth and seventh years. Katie spotted Ginny Weasley in a corner but she did not pay much attention.

"Just tell me who it is" she said again.

Why did she even want to know? …Her heart was already broken; she had to know who Oliver could fancy.

"Ok then, could you help me even if the Chaser was you?"

Katie's jaw fell.

_He did not just say what I think he just said?_

"W…What?"

"I knew I couldn't tell you."

He began to climb the stairs.

"Oliver!" she called after him. "You can't tell me this and just leave! Besides, I think I can help you with your… er… problem."

"Is that so?" he said with a bitter tone.

"It is" she said with a vigorous nod. "For instance, I could tell you that she fancies you too… that she had for a while actually."

Oh Merlin, she had not just said that? But according to the look on Oliver's face, she had to believe that she actually had. Oliver took a step down the stairs, clearly dumbstruck.

"Really?" he asked.

Katie nodded vigorously.

"And I could recommend you to go and speak with her, and, maybe, ask her to Hogsmeade this week-end."

She could feel all the Gryffindor in the room staring at them, even Percy had looked up from his notes. But she did not pay much attention; all that mattered for now was Oliver. He took another step toward her. He seemed to be at a loss for words. He finally seemed to recover and a smile appeared on his face.

"Katie, would you go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked.

"Sure, I would love to."

"Great."

They smiled at each other for a while before Katie spoke up:

"Well, I think I'll just go to bed now."

Oliver stepped aside to let her pass.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Oliver."

She climbed the stairs and disappeared.

Oliver's eyes landed on Percy as he said:

"You should have kissed her."

_What the..?_

Oliver shrugged and decided that, all in all, he was way too happy to finish his annoying potion essay.

**END **


End file.
